


Le plus jeune des archanges

by AngelLyslion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, Protective Michael, Sam Winchester is Called Samael
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Sam rêve du Paradis mais est-ce vraiment des souvenirs ou une manipulation de plus pour démarrer l'apocalypse ?
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Lucifer & Sam Winchester, Michael & Sam Winchester, Raphael & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

« Père, je ne peux plus supporter leur combat, cela me tue à petit à feu. Et chaque mort qui passe j’ai l’impression de perdre un peu plus de moi !   
\- Je savais que tu allais me dire cela mon fils, même si cette décision se voit difficile à prendre pour moi. J’ai la conviction que tu seras plus heureux dans ta nouvelle vie malgré les obstacles que tu vas devoir franchir et les erreurs que tu feras, mais tout cela te rendra plus fort. Je vais te laisser te réincarner, mais ne t’en fais pas tu ne seras pas un déchu comme tes autres frères. Quand ta mémoire sera revenue, tu pourras retourner au Paradis et récupérer ta grâce que je cacherai dans mon bureau. Tu vas me manquer Samaël, mon dernier enfant ! Mais sache une seule chose, même si dans ta prochaine existence je ne serais pas ton père tu resteras mon enfant, mon petit bébé ! Soit juste heureux ! Et fais ce qui te semble juste !

Sam se réveille en sursaut dans son lit, sa respiration est haletante. Il ne peut pas devenir un ange et encore moins un archange. Il ne peut pas être le frère des personnes qui ont manipulé sa lignée pour qu’il puisse naître un jour et interféré dans sa vie. Il ne peut pas être le frère des personnes qui l’ont traité d’abomination. Il a été une fois, Samaël l’archange du pardon et de l’humanité. Il est le plus jeune des guerriers de dieux du fait qu’il a été créé après la création des humains. Malgré le fait qu’il demeure le cadet de l’hôte, c’était lui le plus sage et réfléchi des esprits célestes. Il ne cherchait jamais la bagarre, il essayait d’arrêter les conflits avant qu’ils ne commencent. Tout le monde l’écoutait et faisait ce qu’il disait. Mais maintenant cette vie est loin dernière lui et il ne remettrait pas un pied là-bas.   
Le jeune homme sachant qu’il ne pourra pas se rendormir, s’extirpe de ses couvertures et sort prendre l’air. Il s’arrête dans un parc désert dû à l’heure tardive et part s’asseoir sur un banc. Malgré la légère brise et le froid qui commence à s’installer, Sam ne frissonne pas, surement un peu de sa grâce restante qui le protège.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui li semble des heures, il est rejoint par le chef du ciel en personne, Michael.

\- Bonjour, petit frère, cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues !  
\- Michael, murmure Sam avec peur. Et s’éloigne légèrement de l’archange.   
\- N’ait pas peur frère, je ne te ferai pas de mal, essaie de rassurer l’aîné  
\- Comment je peux te faire confiance ? questionne le cade  
\- Tu me connais Samaël, je ne causerais jamais aucune blessure à un de mes frères ! s’épouvante le plus vieux des archanges  
\- Tu m’as blessé avec ton combat contre Lucifer en me forçant de choisir un camp ! Tu as blessé de la même manière Gabriel qui quant à lui préfère partir jouer les filous ! Même si ce n’est pas une blessure physique, elle reste mentale et elles sont plus compliquées à guérir. Et même si j’ai quelques souvenirs des jours que j’ai pu vivre au paradis ma mémoire n’est pas complète. Ces souvenirs ne me transforment pas en un ange et puis même si j’en redeviens un, je ne sais même pas si je retourne au ciel, pas après toutes les manigances que toi et tes semblables vous m’avez fait subir. Bien que j’étais l’archange du pardon, je ne sais pas si cette fois-ci j’aurai la foi de pardonner tout ce que vous m’avez fait subir dans ma vie. Et si tu tiens à trouver Gabriel, il passe sous le nom de Loki depuis quelques siècles.  
\- Tout l’hôte ainsi que moi croyions qu’il était mort ou qu’il avait choisi le chemin de la réincarnation comme toi !  
\- Raté si tu le connaissais aussi bien que moi tu l’aurais su ! Il a préféré fuir que prendre part à vos combats. Et il a choisi une voie où il peut être lui-même sans trop de conséquences ! Et sans que sa prétendue famille le remarque !   
\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton ! Tu es peut être mon frère Samaël, mais tu restes humain, faible et pathétique, cela serait dommage qu’un fâcheux accident ne t’arrive, n’est pas ?   
\- Tu n’oserais pas ?   
\- Juste assez pour que tu sois obligé qu’un ange te guérisse et ainsi avoir de sa grâce pour que tu retrouves toute ta mémoire et que tu sois obligé de retourner au paradis et récupérer la place qui t’appartient ! Je mettrai en place un système de surveillance permanent pour être sûr que tu restes avec ta famille ! Et que tu n’ailles pas sur terre jusqu’à la fin de l’apocalypse.  
\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux !? s’horripile le plus jeune  
\- Si très surtout que l’apocalypse est sur le point de commencer comme tu le sais déjà ! Donc je ne prendrai pas de risque de te perdre une deuxième fois !   
\- Je n’ai pas envie d’assister une fois de plus à votre combat et si je dois prendre part pour un côté, il sera l’humanité vu que je suis leur protecteur !  
\- Samaël cette conversation ne nous mènes nulle part ! Je vais te laisser, mais je reviendrai te voir souvent pour être sûr que tu ne tentes rien de téméraire ! Je vais te ramener à ton motel.   
\- Pas besoin je peux très bien rentrer seul !  
\- Je te rappelle que je suis ton aîné et que cela est mon devoir de te protéger ! Le plus âgé ne le laisse pas le temps de répondre qu’il se téléporte avec son frère dans le motel où son cadet réside jusqu’au matin. Michael après qu’il est endormi son frère et guéri les dernières blessures du combat de son frère lors de sa chasse précédente, retourne au paradis où Raphaël l’attend assit sur un canapé dans son bureau  
\- Qu’est-ce que'il t’a mis dans cet état ? Demande le guérisseur.  
\- J’ai ressenti une perturbation avec une légère grâce familière et je voulais en avoir le cœur net si c’était bien lui ! Et il s’avère que c’est bel et bien lui sauf qui nous déteste et je l’ai quelque peu menacé.  
\- Mais qui est ce “il” ?  
\- C’est Samaël qui s’est réincarné en Samuel Winchester, souffle le plus vieux  
\- Vous étiez proche avant, non ?   
\- Oui, mais il a tout oublié et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l’aider, car d’un côté je veux qu’il soit heureux, mais de l’autre je le veux ici avec moi ! Je ne l’ai jamais dit à personne, mais Samaël est ma charge c’est pour cela qu’avec lui j’étais toujours très protecteur, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir, mais mon combat avec Lucifer m’a éloigné de mon objectif principal qui était de le protéger et de le rendre heureux.  
\- S’il est ta charge pourquoi ne pas l’avoir ramené ?  
\- Comme je te l’ai dit il nous déteste et si je lavais forcé il se sera battu et je n’avais pas envie de le blesser ! Le temps qu’il ne fait rien d’imprudent, je le laisse errer sur terre, mais s’il est en danger je le ramenai ici et je ne quitterai pas ses côtés et pour l’instant l’apocalypse est en pause ! Où du moins elle est jusqu’à ce qu’il soit de retour avec nous.

Les deux frères continuent de parler avant de remplir leur mission quotidienne, Michael attendait le soir avec impatiente pour revoir Samaël, son petit frère, la seule personne pour qui il serait prêt à mettre le monde à feu et à sang, il ferait tout pour protéger son petit frère même à désobéir aux ordres de son père.


	2. Chapter 2

Un mois après son premier rêve du paradis Sam attend que Dean s'endort et quite la chambre de motel sachant que Michael l'attend quelque part près du motel, comme tout les soirs depuis un mois. 

\- Bonsoir Samaël, comment vas-tu ?   
\- Bien. 

Il a des courbatures et quelques blessures dû à sa chasse de la veille mais rien qui ne puisse supporter mais il ne risque pas de l'avouer à son frère. Car oui durant ce mois, même s'il était toujours mal à l'aise dû fait qu'il était un ange, il avait accepté l'idée que Michael était son frère ainsi que Raphaël qui venait de temps à autre lui rendre visite. Le plus vieux des archanges s'approche de son petit frère.   
Il tend une main vers le front de ce dernier et laisse une part de sa grâce le soigner. 

\- Merci mais je t'ai dis que j'allais bien !   
\- Je sais quand tu me mens, petit frère. Et durant ta chasse j'ai veillé sur toi. Donc je sais très bien que tu ne me disais pas la vérité !   
\- Tu m'as promis de ne plus me surveiller ! S'indigne le plus jeune.   
\- Je t'ai promis de ne plus te surveiller tout le temps mais je n'ai rien dit par rapport à la chasse ! Et au moins j'en suis sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien de grave et cela me rassure !   
\- Tu es beaucoup trop protecteur !   
\- Tu préfères que je sois trop protecteur et présent pour toi où que je démarre l'apocalypse en me moquant du nombre de dégâts collatéraux surtout chez les humains ?   
\- Que tu sois trop protecteur. Grogne Sam  
\- Tu vois nous arrivons à être sur la même longueur d'onde. Bien je vais te laisser te reposer et à demain petit frère !   
\- Arête de m'appeler petit frère !   
\- Pourtant c'est bien ce que tu es ! Tu es mon petit frère et tu le restera pour toujours ! Bonne nuit petit frère, taquine une nouvelle fois Michael.

Sam retourne à son hôtel et s'endors directement au simple touché du lit. 

Il rêve qu'il est de retour au Paradis aux cotés de Michael qui prenait soin de lui. 

\- Tu sais Mika...   
\- Hum  
\- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul   
\- Je sais, mais tu restes mon plus jeune frère et j'ai envie de prendre soin de toi ! J'ai aussi envie qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! Si je pouvais je t'attacherai à moi ! Mais je le sais aussi bien que toi que si je le faisais tu me tuerais !   
\- Tu me connais si bien ! Mika... Tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?   
\- Bien sûr Sammy ! Tout ce que tu veux ! 

Les yeux de Samael se ferment. Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrent. 

Je le déteste, je le hais ! Je sais bien qu'il essaie de me manipuler et de me faire culpabiliser, mais cela be va pas fonctionner ! Je suis plus fort que ça, pense Sam.   
Sam ne parle pas de son rêve à son grand frère et fait comme si de rien n'était. Il cherche une nouvelle chasse.   
Mais, il ne trouve rien et il se dit que ce n'est pas normal que ses recherches ne mène à rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouve la réponse à sa question. La réponse ne tient qu'à un seul mot ou dans son cas à un seul prénom : Michael. 

Le chasseur le prie dans sa tête 

\- Pourquoi ? Questionne le chasseur   
\- Pourquoi, quoi ?   
\- Tu le sais très bien ! s'impatiente le plus jeune   
\- Non vu que je ne suis pas dans ta petite tête qui réfléchis beaucoup trop !   
\- Le rêve ! S'emporte Sam  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles petit frère, je n'ai pas influencé tes rêves ! Je sais que tu n'aime pas cela !   
\- Pour ça, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute... Mais je voulais ye parler d'autres choses en lien avec la chasse !   
Pourquoi il n'y a plus aucune trace de surnaturelle ?   
\- J'étais fatigué de te voir toujours blessé ! Et comme cela j'en suis sûr que tu ne commets pas d'imprudence !   
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est le seul moyen que nous avons avec Dean de gagner de l'argent !   
\- Je sais que tu as d'à manières de gagner de l'argent qui me déplaise mais le temps que ta vie n'est pas en jeux, je te laisse faire. Mais si elle est en danger je te ramène illico presto au paradis ! quelques secondes plus tard. Tu ne t'y oppose pas, cela est supprenant venant de ta part ! s'exclame le plus vieux.   
\- je sais très bien je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ! Et quoique je fasse ou que je dise, tu finiras par me'y ramener ! Et dans tous les cas tu auras le dernier mot !   
\- Tu as raison mais je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi !   
\- Tu crois vraiment que me ramener au paradis et ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, sachant que j'ai eu une vie où il y a beaucoup d'action et sans aucune une "règle"? Non je serais pas heureux là-bas ! Ici sur terre j'ai mes habitudes et je ne suis pas prêt de les quitter !   
\- Dans tous les cas c'est moi qui prend les décisions. Il est tant que tu sorte de tes pensées ton frère t'appele. Bye petit frère à tout à l'heure !   
\- Arrête toi Dean, je suis là !   
\- Enfin cela fais au moins dix minutes que je t'appelle !   
\- Je trouve cela étrange, qu'il n'y a aucune chasse disponible ! Pas toi ?   
\- Si mais au moins personne n'est en danger et cela nous fait des vacances bien mérité !   
\- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Dean, je vais aller me vider l'esprit dehors appelle moi si tu trouves quelque chose !   
\- Désolé Sammy mais tu ne sortira pas d'ici ! 

L'aîné se rapproche du cadet à une vitesse surnaturelle. 

\- Que fais-tu Dean  
\- Je te ramène à la maison, petit frère. L'apocalypse est sur le point de commencer et je n'ai aucune envie que tu te retrouve dedans ou que tu trouves une solution pour l'arrêter !   
\- Tu m'as menti Mika, je te déteste ! L'archange l'endort et modifie toutes les mémoires de Dean lié à Sam. Il décolle jusqu'au paradis. Il l'emmène dans sa chambre.   
Michael sait que son action a brisé le petit lien de confiance qui l'entretenait avec son jeune frère.   
Les anges étaient plus qu'impatients de commencer l'apocalypse. Et s'il avait ramené son petit frère chez lui, il avait besoin de ramener un deuxième frère à la maison : Gabriel. 

Il se téléporte chez son frère. 

\- Bonsoir Loki ou devrais-je dire Gabriel ?   
\- Michael que fais-tu ici ? Demande Loki agressivement.   
\- Je viens te ramener à la maison ! Comme j'ai pu le faire avec Samaël !  
\- Samaël? Il est mort !   
\- Détrompes-toi cher frère notre petit s'est réincarné en une personne bien connu des être surnaturelle. Il est Samuel Winchester ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il est en ce moment au Paradis et c'est où tu vas aller !   
\- Il t'a fallu des siècles pour te rendre compte de qui j'étais, et maintenant que tu sais tu veux que je revienne ? La bonne blague !   
\- Je ne rigole pas Gabriel ! L'apocalypse va commencer et je n'ai aucune envie qu'un de mes petits frères se retrouve entre deux feux. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes ! Mais j'étais trop absorbé dans mon conflits avec Lucifer que j'ai oublié le plus important pour moi : mes petits frères !   
\- Très bien, je rentre avec toi ! Mais à la seule condition qu'après je suis libre de partir quand l'apocalypse soit finie !   
\- Bien grommele le plus vieux. 

Les deux archanges s'envolent pour le Paradis.


End file.
